


Husk

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Dialogue, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The town was idyllic on the surface and by all accounts was; but its downfall was caused by one person.





	Husk

The farmer left long ago and the farm was dilapidated once again. There was a hollowness in the town, gaps in memories and a feeling that something had gone horribly wrong. 

Elliot and Leah talked, explaining that it felt like a chunk of their inspiration was extracted. Leah remembered vague art displays, something she was proud of, but it was like a dream and she couldn't remember what the sculptures looked like. Elliot revealed that he hadn't worked on his novel, but it felt like the tome was complete, a sense of accomplishment that had no fruit. 

Emily would think to feed her pet parrot before remembering that she did not own a bird. Haley could not go into her photography room, the atmosphere of that room painful for reasons she couldn't explain or remember. Alex felt the same way about the beach, and he couldn't even lose himself in gridball. There was somebody he always talk to about the sport but their face was lost in a fog.

Penny kept to herself that there was a time in her life, joyous however brief, where the place she called home smelled of fresh earth instead of sickly sweet alcohol. In turn, Sam never revealed that there was music in his head that was so achingly familiar, but he couldn't bear to write it down.

Abigail's console became caked in dust. There was a memory that surfaced as a nightmare, one about the mines, and she expected someone to save her from the bats but that moment never came. She would wake up with tears in her eyes.

Sebastian no longer felt joy when he rode his motorcycle; there was a phantom warmth against his back that he could not shake away. Maru went through her experiments listlessly, straining to reach the discovery that was in her hands and heartlessly ripped away.

Harvey felt a strange gnawing in his stomach when he looked at the radio. Something wonderful happened, he thought, but it was tainted.

Shane returned to the bitter taste of alcohol, and didn't know why the liquid made his stomach lurch. There was somebody that cared about him, made him care about his life, but it was easier to fall back into this habit rather than dig for that lost memory.

-

Doves flew out of the valley, their cries mournful and haunting.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that Stardew Valley has some darkness in it, just like the series it was inspired by. Of course the darkness varied in Harvest Moon. It ranged from alcoholism to that creepy bear, Da-chan (seriously, what was up with that bear?!) but I think, like with Stardew Valley, it made the games more well-rounded.


End file.
